This invention relates to a working machine and more particularly to a working machine which is capable of performing multiple working operations using one or both of two working arms which carry working implement.
Working machines which are capable of performing both loading operations and excavating operations are well known. A typical prior art machine includes a working arm with a loading shovel at a front end of the machine, and a working arm with an excavating tool at the rear of the machine. In an operator's cab between the front and rear ends of the machine, the operator's seat may swivel between facing forwards and facing rearwards positions, so that in each operating position, the operator can operate controls appropriate for operating the loading arm or the excavating arm functions. The usual primary travelling direction of such machines i.e. the forwards direction when driven on a road, is with the front end leading, and controls in the operator's cab to drive the machine, are located so as to be operable when the operator is facing forwards.